The invention relates to turbine engines. More particularly, the invention relates to variable throat turbine engine exhaust nozzles.
There is well developed field in turbine engine exhaust nozzles. A number of nozzle configurations involve pairs of relatively hinged flaps: a convergent flap upstream; and a divergent flap downstream. Axisymmetric nozzles may feature a circular array of such flap pairs. Exemplary nozzles are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,730,436, 5,797,544, and 6,398,129.